


do you think this is heaven?

by eclipseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining, a teeny tiny bit of angst, semi slow burn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok
Summary: “There’s just one thing… he won't pose for a portrait.”Or Mark gets hired to paint Prince Donghyuck’s portrait and finds a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 316





	do you think this is heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I got the idea and inspiration for this fic from the movie _Portrait of a Lady on Fire_ , which I highly recommend. 
> 
> Second, this is the longest thing I've ever written, and I am so proud of it. I didn't reread all of it for errors so I apologize if there are any. Thank you to my friend (you know who you are) for helping me and reading it as I wrote.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for reading!

Mark got seasick easily.

He clutched his crate of supplies as close as he could, praying they’d stay stable.

His voyage wasn’t long, but he still felt queasy as he stepped onto land, the crate heavy in his arms.

The house wasn’t very difficult to find: it was right off the beach, standing tall over the rocks. 

He trudged up the rocky path, almost stumbling but catching himself. He couldn’t risk ruining his supplies. 

The house - more of a mansion, if anything - was a lot bigger up close. Even the door was taller than the walls of any building in his hometown. 

He set the box down, stretching his aching arms before knocking on the door. 

“Who are you?” the man who answered the door questioned, looking Mark up and down.

“Mark Lee, I’m here to paint Prince Donghyuck’s portrait.” Mark tugged on his collar, which suddenly felt way too tight.

“Oh, Mark! Please, come in. I’m Taeyong Lee, Donghyuck’s brother.”

Mark immediately bowed, his face burning. “Thank you, sir-”

“Please, you don’t have to bow. And you can just call me hyung,” the prince assured with a soft smile, helping Mark pick up his crate and bring it inside.

Mark could not help but be in awe at the luxurious house. The flickering flames of what seemed like thousands of candles lit up the room with a yellow glow. There was little furniture, apart from a beautiful red couch sitting in front of a fireplace, a table, and a grand piano. On the wall hung a portrait of a man, who Mark recognized easily.

“Your father painted that one, didn’t he?” Taeyong asked, noticing Mark’s staring.

“Yes, he did. I was really little when he finished the king’s portrait.” This was also when Mark knew that he would want to become a painter, just like his father. 

Taeyong hummed. “We’re expecting great things from you, Mark. Donghyuck needs to have his portrait done as soon as possible. Before my wedding.”

“You’re getting married?” Mark was taken aback - the man did not appear to be old enough to be getting married. 

“Yes, to a man from another royal family. It’s important that he gets his portrait done soon. Oh, but, there’s just one thing…” Taeyong trailed off, looking away from Mark.

“What is it?”

Taeyong sighed, meeting Mark’s eyes once again. “He refuses to pose for a portrait.” Probably noticing Mark’s look of utter confusion, he elaborated. “The last artist we hired… he couldn’t finish the painting. Donghyuck wouldn’t pose for him. It’s important that Donghyuck does not know that you are here to paint him. As far as he is concerned, you are from out of town, another city. I know this will be difficult, but I believe you will be able to do it.”

Mark was unsure of how to respond to this. He had to paint a portrait… without the direct source?

“I understand, thank you. Now, where can I set my things? I had a long day of traveling”

“Oh, yes! Of course, follow me.” Taeyong led Mark through the large hall, up a flight of stairs, and around a corner before they came to an open door, which opened into a spacious guest room. “This is where you will be staying. I hope it’s alright.”

 _It’s more than alright,_ Mark thought. The guest room was nearly the size of his entire home. “Thank you, Taeyong-hyung.” It felt weird to call a man he just met, who was also _royalty_ , his hyung, but who was he to go against what the man said?

“You’re welcome! Excellent! We’ll have one of our staff wake you up tomorrow for breakfast. We will introduce you to Donghyuck then!”

Taeyong left after bidding a farewell, and Mark immediately felt the tension leave his body. He started stripping down to his undergarments, feeling ten times lighter as he jumped onto the bed, sinking into the plush mattress and falling asleep instantly.

★

“Sir Lee?”

Mark woke to an unfamiliar voice calling his name while knocking on the door.

“You can call me Mark, who are you?”

“Renjun Huang. One of Prince Donghyuck’s… guards of sorts. Anyway, I’ve been told to notify you that breakfast will be served soon, and they would like you to come downstairs.” The boy left it at that, shutting the door gently behind him.

Mark sat up and stretched, feeling more rested than he had in months. Blessed are the beds of the wealthy.

He quickly put on his clothes (the same ones as the day prior since he had to pack light), ran his fingers through his hair, and headed down the stairs. He followed the sound of other voices to find where the dining room was.

“Mark! Good morning! Please, help yourself,” Taeyong greeted as soon as Mark stepped into the room, motioning to the plates of food laid out on the long table.

There were only a few other people in the room - Renjun and Taeyong were the only ones he recognized. There was a pair of boys sitting next to Renjun in similar attire, so Mark assumed they worked together. Beside Taeyong, facing away from him, was a head of light brown hair.

“Donghyuck-ah, don’t be rude! Greet our guest!”

The brown haired figure turned around to face him. The first thing Mark noticed about the boy was his eyes. They were a deep hazel color, seeming so gentle but staring at him sharply, as if he was trying to read his thoughts and uncover his true intentions. Three moles formed a triangle on his left cheek, matching the few on his neck. His lips-

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to sit and eat?” Mark was torn from his thoughts by the boy’s voice, which although stern, was very pretty.

“Donghyuck, manners!”

Mark simply smiled, sitting down in an empty seat on the opposite side, near Renjun and the other boys. “It’s okay. It’s nice to meet you, Prince Donghyuck.”

“Likewise, I suppose. What brings you to our home, Mark?”

Mark glances over at Taeyong, who raises his eyebrows at him. “Ah, I’m just visiting from my city. I’ve been meaning to travel abroad for a while now.” This was actually somewhat true, but Mark felt increasingly guilty for having to hide his true intentions.

“His father knew ours,” Taeyong elaborated. Mark glanced at the younger prince, who seemed content with the answer.

“I see. Well, Mark Lee, how about I show you around, hm?” Donghyuck suggested, his head resting on his palm. 

“I’d like that, Prince Donghyuck.”

“Just Donghyuck is fine. You’re probably older than me anyway.” _Why do they insist on being so casual?_ Mark wondered to himself. “We’ll leave after breakfast, if that’s alright with you.”

★

Mark followed the prince out the back door of the mansion, which led out to a grassy field. “It’s a bit of a walk. But it’s worth it.”

He wasn’t sure where Donghyuck was leading him too, but he would take any time he could to memorize the boy’s features for his painting. 

Donghyuck stayed a few feet in front of him, not speaking the rest of their trek. The layers of clothes and uncomfortable shoes were not working in Mark’s favor as he struggled to keep up with the boy’s quick pace. Luckily, it wasn’t too warm out. The clouds covered the sun just enough and the slight breeze kept him cool. 

Donghyuck suddenly stopped, some distance away from a pile of rocks leading down to the beach. He sat down on the last bit of grass before the ground turned to sand, patting the space next to him as an invitation for Mark to join him. “I usually sit here and stare out at the ocean. I find it’s the most peaceful spot around here.”

“Is it usually very noisy?” Mark asked, stretching his legs out in front of him. 

Donghyuck thought for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t know. I guess it’s more my thoughts than anything.”

They fell into a silence, and Mark couldn’t tell if it was a comfortable one or not. He turned to look at the prince, whose gaze was fixated on the ocean. He took in the boy's side profile, sketching the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips into his memory for later. He noticed the boy had a piercing, a diamond earring glinting in the sunlight. 

Donghyuck glanced at Mark, raising an eyebrow. “Do you tend to stare a lot?”

“Only at pretty things,” Mark replied before he could stop himself, his eyes widening in horror as he realized what he had said. 

Instead of scoffing, Donghyuck actually giggled. It was the first time he’d smiled since Mark had arrived. “Oh, you flatter me. I think you’ll find that the sea is much prettier than I am, though.”

Mark, far too flustered to argue, turned his gaze to the waves crashing against the sand. He supposed it was pretty. 

He still thought Donghyuck was prettier.

★

When the pair got back to the house, Donghyuck introduced Mark to the other two boys he had seen at the table.

He noted that Jaemin Na had a cunning smile, which he flashed at Mark as Donghyuck acquainted them. He seemed energetic and flamboyant, like he always had something to say. 

Jeno Lee appeared to be Jaemin’s other half. He was more timid than Jaemin, but Mark assumed most people were. 

“And you have already met Renjun. These three are my best friends.” The boys smiled fondly at the prince as he said this, and Mark almost felt like he was intruding on a heartfelt moment.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Mark said, bowing his head slightly. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I am going to lay down for a bit. My head has started to hurt.”

“Would you like any tea?” Jeno asked, worry evident in his features. 

Mark smiled softly at the boy. “I’m okay, thank you though. I’ll see you all in a bit.” 

Mark walked up the stairs quickly after bidding his farewell, shutting the door to his room and grabbing his paper and lead. 

He quickly began to sketch out the features of Donghyuck that he had been studying. Different angles, different parts, different expressions he had taken in over their brief time together. By the time he was done, he had at least fifteen different drawings strewn in front of him, fifteen variations of Donghyuck.

★

“Thank you for helping me, Renjun.”

The aforementioned boy was dressed up in the prince’s attire, posing for Mark to paint. He figured it would be easier if he could focus on remembering Donghyuck’s face and get the body references from elsewhere. 

“Of course, Sir.”

Mark sighed, his eyes darting between the boy and his canvas. He had told Renjun many times that he didn’t need to call him sir, but he insisted.

“Do you know why the prince won’t pose for a portrait?”

Renjun shook his head. “Hyuck seems overly talkative, but when it comes to certain things, he just won’t open up. We’ve chosen to stop trying to pry.”

Mark sighed. He wished he could know so he could fix the problem and make this all easier.

★

Over the next few days, Mark accompanied Donghyuck out to the ledge near the beach. They rarely conversed there, letting the sound of the crashing waves fill their ears.

There’d be a few moments where the prince would close his eyes, resting his hands behind him and tilting his head towards the sky. Mark always took this opportunity to look at each of his individual features, studying them intensely so he could relay them to paper in detail later each day. The moles on his cheeks seemed to shine like stars.

As time went on, Mark noticed himself getting stuck in a trance. He was no longer looking at Donghyuck for the sake of the portrait, and he knew it. 

He was staring because Donghyuck was pretty. Incredibly so. The way his golden skin glowed under the soft sunlight, the way he grinned when he caught Mark looking, the way he’d let out a giggle and shove Mark’s shoulder, telling him for the hundredth time to look at the ocean. 

Donghyuck was pretty, and Mark was scared. 

He could have sworn he felt Donghyuck surveying him a few times, but he had always been too shy to check. He feared that if he did happen to glance the boy's way, he wouldn’t look away. Donghyuck seemed to be the type to maintain eye contact until the other party got too flustered and had to divert their gaze, and Mark was not going to subject himself to that. 

It only took him a few days to finish the portrait because of how long he spent staring at the prince. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the painting, it did not seem… Donghyuck enough. He still notified Taeyong of his completion anyway. 

“I… I finished the painting, hyung.” Mark still felt awkward calling a prince hyung. “However, I want to show Donghyuck first. I don’t think I can keep it from him anymore.”

Taeyong nodded, a slight smile gracing his lips. 

Mark felt terribly anxious about showing Donghyuck the painting, especially considering the boy had no clue that was why he was there in the first place. However, he knew it was the right thing to do. 

He knocked lightly on the prince’s bedroom door, a faint “come in!” coming from the other side.

“Donghyuck? Can you come to my room for a moment?”

The boy jumped off his bed and pranced over to Mark, linking their arms together with a grin. “Why?”

“I have something I need to show you.”

They went the short distance between rooms in silence, yet Mark felt like the sound of his heartbeat was echoing through the hall.

The eisel was placed in the middle of the room, facing away from the door. 

“I didn’t know you were an artist,” Donghyuck noted, starting forward to take a look at the canvas. Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him back so he was facing him.

“Yes, I am an artist. The thing is… I came here to paint you. To paint your portrait. And that’s what is on that canvas.”

The brightness that previously lit up Donghyuck’s features vanished. His face turned cold as he tugged his arm away, walking to look at the painting.

He showed no reaction besides a slight raise of his eyebrows. Mark felt nauseous, like the little he ate earlier was going to come up at any moment.

“Is this supposed to be me?” the prince asked, his voice small. He wouldn’t meet Mark’s eyes.

Mark was stunned, unsure of how to reply, so he settled with a simple yes. Dread began to sink in the longer Donghyuck stared at his painting.

It was then that Donghyuck looked at him, his eyes seeming darker yet more fragile than usual. “This isn’t me. That’s not… This is not me.”

Mark felt his eyes start to get heavy and watery, and he blinked slowly to will the tears away. “It’s hard to paint without a reference,” he replied with a nervous laugh.

Donghyuck nodded slowly, striding past Mark towards the door, which Taeyong happened to be entering at the same time. 

It was like everything was moving in slow motion as Mark grabbed one of his larger brushes out of the bin of water and pressed it to the canvas, striking out the face he had painted. The face that was not quite Donghyuck. The paint softened and blended together, leaving a dark swirl in the wake of the profile.

“What happened?” Taeyong was beside Mark suddenly, making him jump.

“I… I need more time.” He made eye contact with Donghyuck, who was still standing by the door, his brows furrowed.

Taeyong sighed. “Mark… I don’t know how much more time-”

“I’ll pose for him.”

The older prince and the painter looked over the Donghyuck, whose expression was unreadable. 

“Seriously? After all this time, and two different artists, you decide that you’ll pose?” Taeyong’s voice was stern, his arms crossed in front of him as he stared at his younger brother.

Donghyuck nodded. “Yes. I realize I’ve been troublesome, and that it’s hard to create a portrait without the subject in the room. So, I will pose.” He turned to face Mark, bowing his head slightly. “I’m sorry I made you waste a canvas, your paint, and your time, as well.”

Mark shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” If Mark were to be honest, he _was_ upset. However, a part of him was elated because he would get to spend more time with Donghyuck, and hopefully create a painting he could be proud of.

“Okay. I will be out of town for the next few days to meet my suitor. I expect the painting will be done by the time I return?”

“Yes, Taeyong-hyung. I can promise you that.”

Taeyong hummed, sauntering towards the door. “Donghyuck-ah, please be cooperative.” This was the last thing he said before he left, shutting the door behind him.

The tension in the room was palpable.

“I’m sorry,” both boys said at the same time. Their eyes met, Mark’s wide in surprise and Donghyuck’s red and shiny. He realized the prince was on the verge of tears.

“Why are you crying?” Mark asked, stepping closer to the boy. 

This was apparently all it took for Donghyuck’s sniffles to turn into sobs. The prince rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Mark and holding him tight. Unsure of what to do, he hesitantly reciprocated the hug, letting the younger cry into his shoulder. This went on for a few minutes, the pair rocking back and forth as Mark’s coat got more and more tear-soaked.

“Let’s go down to the beach,” Mark suggested, rubbing circles into the other’s back. Donghyuck nodded, letting go and walking towards the door. Mark followed his quick steps, feeling colder now that the prince’s warmth was gone.

The trek seemed to go by rather quickly. Instead of stopping on the ledge, though, Donghyuck started to climb down the rocks towards where the sand met the water. Mark called out after him, telling him to be careful, but he wouldn’t slow down.

Donghyuck jumped down the last few rocks, tugging his shoes off as soon as he hit the sand. His coat followed, then his vest, and finally his shirt. By the time Mark caught up, the boy was topless and dashing towards the sea.

Deciding it wasn’t his place to interrupt, Mark started picking up the boy’s clothes off the ground, shaking the sand out of each article. By the time he looked up, Donghyuck was shoulder deep in the ocean, bobbing along with the waves. 

Mark sat on the beach and let himself get lost in his own thoughts, not even realizing Donghyuck had approached him until he felt something nudging his shoulder.

Donghyuck was staring down at him, water dripping off his hair and his body… his _body_. Mark felt his mouth go dry as he took in the boy’s features: his honey-like skin, his sharp collarbones, his soft tummy.

“If you keep staring like that, I’m going to start presuming you’re in love with me or something,” Donghyuck muttered, tugging his clothes out of Mark’s lap and quickly putting them on. He sat down next to Mark, closer than he usually would. Mark noted he was shivering and quickly tugged his own coat off, wrapping it around the prince’s shoulders.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Mark began to think of what Donghyuck had said. _In love with him?_ No, it couldn’t be possible in such a short amount of time. He couldn’t deny, however, that he felt attracted to the boy. Who wouldn’t, though?

“You’re thinking too loud.” Donghyuck rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, causing his body to heat up instantly. “I’m sorry for being so fussy. It’s just… I really don’t like having my portrait done. I guess you could say I’m insecure about how I look. I mean, I’m fine with how I see myself, but I get worried about what others see…” 

Mark took a moment to process the information before speaking. “I understand. However, I think you are beautiful. I’d like to show you how handsome you are, through my portrait. Can I show you how incredible you are in my eyes?”

He heard Donghyuck’s breath catch in his throat as he averted his gaze, focusing on the waves crashing harshly against the beach.

“When would you like to start?”

★

When the two got back to the house, they found Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin asleep together on the couch, cuddled up in front of the fireplace.

“I think they have a thing,” Donghyuck said, smiling at his friends. “They are all weird about it, but there’s definitely something there.”

Mark chuckled, nodding in agreement. He’d be lying if he didn’t notice both Jeno and Jaemin staring at Renjun for a beat too long. Under this criteria, though, it could be assumed there was “something there” between him and Donghyuck. 

Mark was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Jaemin screaming and falling off the couch.

“Donghyuck! Jesus, you scared the hell out of me,” the boy huffed with a pout. 

“Are you guys done snuggling? Let’s play a game.” Donghyuck shook the other two boys, earning even more groans. “C’mon, we can make things interesting. Hyung isn’t here…” This was true - the boy must have left while the pair was down at the beach.

“A drinking game? Count me in.” Renjun sat up, making Jeno’s head, which was previously in his lap, fall against the couch cushions.

“Is that a good idea?” Mark asked hesitantly. He had sipped alcohol a few times back home with his friends, but never enough to lose control over himself, and he guessed that was the goal of these games.

“Of course, Markie. Let’s eat dinner first, though!” Donghyuck took off into the kitchen, followed by the other three boys. Mark was frozen, though. _Markie? Christ,_ he thought, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat.

Dinner was simple and rather rushed since the boys were so giddy to start the fun, but Mark took his time. If he was going to get drunk tonight, he needed some substance in him beforehand. Plus, the longer he ate, the longer he saved himself from possible (and very likely) embarrassment.

Unfortunately, as soon as he picked up the last of the food from his plate, it was whisked away from him. “Finally, you’re finished. Let’s go!”

Mark trailed behind the excited four, feeling increasingly fretful about what would transpire over the next few hours.

There was now a bottle of wine on the table near the fireplace, surrounded by five pristine glasses. The boys shoved the couch out of the way so there was enough room for them to sit on the floor.

“Let’s play a question game,” Donghyuck proposed. “We can go around asking each other questions and, if you should refuse to answer, you have to take a large drink of wine.”

Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno all cheered, and Mark halfheartedly went along with them.

“I think we should all have a glass upfront, just so we can get loosened up,” Jaemin suggested with a smirk, grabbing the bottle and pouring its contents into the glasses. The blood-red wine nearly splashed out of the cup with Jaemin’s quick and clumsy movements.

“If you spill that anywhere, Hyung is going to kill _all_ of us,” Donghyuck hissed before grabbing his cup and chugging its contents like it was water. The rest of the boys followed suit; Mark was the last one to finish his. 

He began to feel a bit more relaxed and giggly, soon anticipating the game’s beginning.

“I’ll go first!” Renjun yelled before anyone else had the chance. “I have a question for Jaemin. Minnie, who’s your favorite person in this room?”

Instead of floundering for a response, like Mark knew he personally would have, he just grinned. “Of course it’s you, Junnie,” he cooed, pinching the boy’s cheek.

Both Renjun and Jeno scowled at this. “I thought that would’ve been harder,” Renjun mumbled with red cheeks at the same time that Jeno said “I thought I was your favorite.”

“My turn now… Mark. Do you have a girlfriend back home?” Jaemin asked, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously before getting shoved by Jeno, sending them both into giggles.

“Um… no, I do not. I don’t really swing that way.”

“No boyfriend either?”

“That’s two questions, shut up, Jaemin,” Donghyuck called out, sending a wink Mark’s way. “It’s his turn to ask.”

“Okay… Donghyuck.” Mark’s usually effective filter seemed to have dissipated with the intake of alcohol, so nothing stopped him from asking, “have you had your first kiss?”

He didn’t know why he asked it, or why Donghyuck’s smile faltered for only a minute. He also couldn’t understand why the prince decided then to take a swig straight out of the bottle.

“My turn,” he said, leaving no time for questions.

The game went on for a while before Donghyuck had the chance to ask Mark a question. Every member of the group had taken a few more drinks, avoiding embarrassing questions the best that they could.

“Mark. Have you had _your_ first kiss?” Donghyuck asked, and Mark watched the way his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

“No, I haven’t,” he said with a shrug, getting ready to ask another question before he was interrupted.

“You’re lying! There is no way a handsome boy like you hasn’t been smooched yet,” Jaemin exclaimed, shaking his head. “Come on, give us the details.”

“It’s true! I guess I’m just not that popular back home,” Mark giggled, taking a sip of wine anyway. He glanced over at Donghyuck, whose face was as unreadable as it was when he saw Mark’s painting. He wasn’t sure what this meant, but Donghyuck looked away before he could figure it out.

★

As Mark was stripping down and getting ready for bed, he heard a knock at his door. He was in only trousers, but was too lazy to grab his shirt again, so he simply went to answer the door.

Donghyuck was standing in the hallway, wearing silky pajamas, much fancier than any kind of sleepwear Mark had ever seen. “Can I come in?”

Mark nodded, stepping out of the boy’s way and watching as he went to sit down in front of the fireplace the older had lit a few minutes ago. Mark took a seat next to him, stretching his legs out so his feet were facing the fire.

“Are we going to start the painting tomorrow?”

“Yes, if possible. Taeyong-hyung said he needed it done by the time he got back,” Mark replied, staring into the flickering flames in front of him.

Donghyuck hummed, turning to face the older boy. “Were you telling the truth earlier? About… the kissing thing.”

Confused, Mark nodded. “Why?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I don’t know, I was just wondering. I didn’t answer your question because I didn’t want the others to hear my answer. But if you are curious, I can tell you. I feel like I can trust you.”

Mark turned his body so he was sitting with his legs crossed, facing the prince, nodding for him to go on.

“I have been kissed… but it is not something I’m fond of remembering. It was with another boy who… I thought I loved. Or maybe I truly did. Either way, he didn’t love me. He took my first kiss from me, which I wanted to be special. I guess I’m over-sentimental, but it hurt to see him kissing another a few days later after ignoring me. I don’t usually talk about it… the others don’t even know.”

Mark felt so incredibly terrible. “Donghyuck, I’m so sorry I asked that question-”

“It’s okay, Mark. You had no way of knowing,” Donghyuck assured him with a smile. “I honestly don’t even like to count it, but that doesn’t make it go away.”

“Was the kiss nice, at least?”

Donghyuck grinned, his playful act appearing again. “Why? Are you curious? Want to know what it’s like?”

Mark’s cheeks burned at the implication. “I mean, I guess? I’ve only ever read about it or seen couples on the streets. I can’t help but wonder.”

The younger considered this before replying. “It was. It was soft. It just didn’t feel very special or explosive, like the fairytales all insist they are. I guess because it wasn’t true love.”

They fell into a silence. Mark looked up at the other to find him already staring, his eyes trailing up from his bare chest to his lips. His lips…?

Donghyuck tore his eyes away quickly, standing up and brushing non-existent dust off of his silk bottoms. “I think I should head to bed now. I’m sorry if I bothered you, I just wanted to talk about it with you. Sleep well, Mark,” he said before rushing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Mark stood and moved over to the bed, flopping down face first into the plush comforter. Maybe he was overthinking things or romanticizing it all, but it really seemed like Donghyuck wanted to…

He groaned, tugging the blankets over himself and rolling up in them, forcing his eyes closed to try to sleep rather than continue thinking.

He did end up falling asleep quickly, but his dreams were still filled with Donghyuck. His bright smile, his soft hands, his plush lips…

Needless to say, he did not sleep very well.

Mark was definitely falling, and he was falling fast. He didn’t know when the physical attraction he had to Donghyuck evolved into something more, but when it hit him, it was completely overwhelming. The prince had basically taken residence inside the painter’s head.

He woke up early the next morning, immediately itching to draw. He grabbed his notebook, opened to a random page near the end, and let his imagination flow through the graphite onto the paper.

He couldn’t even act surprised when he ended up with a sketch of Donghyuck, smiling brightly with his eyes squeezed shut. He slammed the book closed, leaping off the bed to get dressed and head downstairs to see who else was up.

In the kitchen was Jeno cooking breakfast, humming as he went along. 

“Good morning, Jeno.”

“Morning, Mark! Sleep well?” 

Grateful that Jeno was facing away and could not see his grimace, he lied, insisting that he slept incredibly.

Jaemin and Renjun showed up moments later, immediately bombarding Jeno with hugs before joining him in preparing the food.

Mark sat alone at the table before he heard the scraping of the chair across the tile floor, a sure sign Donghyuck had arrived.

“Good morning, Mark,” he said brightly, like nothing had happened the night before. Maybe nothing happened, and Mark was overthinking it all. But Donghyuck had seemed so nervous…

“Good morning, Hyuck,” Mark replied, the nickname passing through his lips before he could think about it. He’d heard Renjun call him that before, but wasn’t sure if they were close enough yet.

Donghyuck grinned. “Hyuck? I like that.”

Their interaction was cut short by food being placed on the table, which Donghyuck immediately started digging into. Mark waited until the others had their share before grabbing what was left.

★

After the table had been cleaned up, Donghyuck and Mark headed upstairs to start the portrait. Mark went into his room and began to set up the eisel so it was lit up by the sunlight coming through the giant windows. Meanwhile, Donghyuck went to get dressed in the outfit selected for his painting.

Mark had already seen it when Renjun wore it for his reference, but it looked completely different on Donghyuck.

The boy looked regal, like a prince right out of a storybook. Since the outfit was sized specifically for him, the pants were a lot tighter, and his thighs looked _good_.

Mark swallowed, praying Donghyuck hadn’t caught him staring again. “You can sit right here,” Mark instructed, motioning towards the chair he had sat in front of his eisel. Beside the chair was a tall box for the prince to place his arm against. 

Donghyuck plopped down onto the chair, looking unsure of himself. “What do you want me to do?”

“Do whatever feels most comfortable to you while still looking professional.”

Donghyuck nodded, placing his feet flat on the ground. He put one arm against the box and one on the edge of the chair. He looked awkward, so Mark went over to help.

“May I?” Mark asked, gesturing to his arm. Donghyuck nodded, so the painter went ahead and gently grabbed the boy’s arm, moving ever so slightly so it looked more relaxed. He then took the arm that had been resting on the chair and placed it closer to his lap, so it looked like he was leaning more on the box.

He then went to position Donghyuck’s head, but hesitated. When he met the prince’s eyes, he felt his heart swell. The boy was looking at him so intently, wanting to be perfect for him.

Mark slowly brought his hands up to the other’s face, resting them on his cheeks. Donghyuck’s eyes closed and his lips parted, and Mark felt him lean into the touch. He gently moved his head so it was almost facing the eisel, but not quite, so it would be a partial side view.

Donghyuck opened his eyes again, and now the two were staring at each other, their faces close, then closer…

Mark pulled himself away, hurrying over to his canvas. “We should get started. I don’t want to waste sunlight.”

Donghyuck hummed, not moving his head from where Mark had left it. 

Mark got to work, sketching out Donghyuck’s features onto the canvas first. After just the first few marks, he knew this portrait was going to be so much better. 

Donghyuck was a perfect subject, not moving an inch. When Mark got to his eyes, though, he realized the boy was looking straight past him.

“Hyuck, can you turn your eyes towards me, please?”

His eyes moved slowly to look at Mark. The painter wondered if the outfit was warm, because his face was flushed. 

Mark worked on the sketch for an hour before he was happy with it. Since it was just an outline, it didn’t take him that long.

He then started with the paint, dipping his brush in a brown to paint the background. “You can relax, if you’d like.”

Donghyuck stretched out his limbs as Mark worked, groaning from the stiffness. The sound sent a jolt through Mark that he chose to ignore.

He then started working on the boy’s outfit, getting focused on the movements he was so used to. A light stroke here, a dark one there. 

He didn’t notice Donghyuck was behind him until his chin rested on his shoulder. Luckily, it was when his paintbrush wasn’t pressed to the canvas, or else there would have been a large blue streak across it. 

“Christ!” Mark yelped, making Donghyuck giggle.

“Sorry, just wanted to see. You’re very talented, Mark,” The sincerity in Donghyuck’s voice made pride swell in Mark’s chest. “Would you like to take a break? You haven’t had anything to drink since we started. I can go get you some water while you finish the part you’re at?”

“That’d be lovely, thank you.”

Donghyuck rushed out of the room and Mark set his brush down, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms. His eyes were dry - he must have not blinked in a while. He chuckled to himself, taking his smock off and moving to sit on one of the chairs he had shoved against the wall to make room for the portrait area.

Donghyuck returned quickly with two glasses of water, handing one to Mark before sitting across from him and sipping on his own.

“When did you start painting?” Donghyuck asked, setting his water down on the table.

“When I was really young. My father was a painter too. He did a lot of portraits for important people… your father was the subject of one of his later ones. When he passed, I decided to follow in his footsteps.”

“Oh, wow. I’m sorry for your loss. Your father is an amazing painter, then. I look at that portrait all the time; it almost feels like he's in the room with me. I miss my father, too.”

They fell silent, drinking their water and looking anywhere but at each other.

“I’m going to lay down. Want to join me?” Mark asked, standing up from the uncomfortable chair. His focus on the painting had worn him out, and he assumed the amount of time Donghyuck stayed in the same pose had done the same to him. Plus, the bed was big enough for both of them, so why make the boy walk all the way back to his own room?

“Mm, sure. Let me just take some of this off first,” Donghyuck replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

Mark went and flopped down on the bed, his body instantly relaxing. A few moments later, Donghyuck followed suit, in only his trousers.

Mark had seen Donghyuck shirtless before, but since he had started to notice his attraction growing, it was much more unbearable this time.

Even though the bed was big, they ended up very close together, facing each other. Mark could almost feel Donghyuck’s breath hitting his face.

“You know, even though I didn’t know the true reason you were here at first, I’m very glad to have met you, Mark,” Donghyuck said suddenly. “You’re the only person I’ve met in a while that hasn’t treated me like I’m untouchable because I’m a prince. It’s refreshing.”

Mark’s heart swelled; he didn’t realize his casual behavior was such a big deal to the boy. 

“And also, I don’t know if I’ve been reading everything completely wrong, but I really do want to kiss you. It’s okay if you don’t want to, but I wanted to be honest.” Even though he said it confidently, he looked nervous, diverting his gaze to his hands.

Mark felt like he couldn’t breathe. He stared at the boy, completely lost for words.

“Can you say something before I explode?” Donghyuck sighed, looking back into Mark’s eyes.

“Please,” Mark said weakly, causing Donghyuck to let out a soft gasp. 

He brought his hands up to Mark’s cheeks, similarly to how Mark did to him earlier. “Wait, are you sure about this, Mark? I know it would be your first-“

“For the love of God, shut up and kiss me, Donghyuck.”

That’s all it took for the prince to close the distance between them, their lips sliding together in a slow and passionate kiss. 

Mark couldn’t understand how Donghyuck had said kissing was nothing special, because he felt like his body was on fire. He couldn’t help but whine into the kiss, savoring the taste of the other boy’s lips. 

Donghyuck rolled them over, their lips still connected, so he was sitting on Mark’s lap. He then pulled his lips away only to start trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, sucking and nibbling lightly on the skin there. 

Mark threw his head back, letting out a small whimper at the sensation. He didn’t understand _why_ it felt so good, but it definitely did. 

“Baby likes having his neck kissed, hm?” 

Mark whined, throwing his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Hey, angel.” Donghyuck pulled his arm away and rested his hands on Mark’s cheeks, rubbing his thumb across the skin there. “You… you’re so incredible. That was incredible.”

“Better than your first?”

Donghyuck hummed, moving again to lay down next to Mark, wrapping his arms around him as if he were a teddy bear. “Yes. Also, for _your_ first kiss, you weren’t that bad.”

Mark giggled, poking the boy’s cheek so he’d look up at him. His lips were pinker and more puffy than normal, making Mark feel warm, knowing he did that to him. “Shouldn’t we keep practicing, then?”

“I suppose we should.”

★

Apparently Mark had fallen asleep at some point, because when he opened his eyes, Donghyuck was gone.

He immediately shivered. _What just happened?_ he thought to himself. Not too long ago he was refusing that he felt anything towards Donghyuck. Then he basically begs for a kiss?

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Mark looked over to see Donghyuck leaning against the doorframe, a blanket draped across his bare shoulders. “I didn’t want to wake you up, figured you needed it.”

Mark hummed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “C’mere, Hyuckie.”

The prince listened, coming to lay beside Mark. “I like when you call me that. It’s cute.”

He grabbed Mark’s hands and started playing with his fingers before bringing them up to his lips, kissing each of his fingertips. 

Mark felt like he was going to explode at the soft gesture. He’d never felt this way or experienced any of this before. 

“I really like you, Mark,” Donghyuck whispered, looking up at him as he placed a kiss on the inside of his palm. 

Mark sucked in a breath, feeling like he was melting under Donghyuck’s stare. “God, yeah. I mean, I like you too. So much.”

Donghyuck giggled. “I’m glad I asked to kiss you… I thought this pining shit would have to go on for a while. I was going to wait for you to make the first move, but I got too impatient and wanted to kiss your pretty lips. You’re so pretty, Mark. Has anyone called you pretty before?”

Mark shook his head, turning it away so Donghyuck wouldn’t poke fun at his warm cheeks. He’d never felt so cared for as he did in Donghyuck’s embrace. 

“I will just have to keep telling you to make up for it then. Pretty Mark. My pretty angel,” Donghyuck cooed, placing a finger on Mark’s cheek to turn his head back. “Don’t hide your face, lovely. I want to see how you blush.”

“Stop it,” Mark whined, pouting and sticking his tongue out at the other boy. 

“You like it, though.” Donghyuck grinned, kissing Mark’s cheek before snuggling into his chest. 

Mark couldn’t argue with that. “We should probably get up and work on the painting soon.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Donghyuck insisted. “I’m comfy. You’re warm.”

Mark smiled fondly, pulling the boy closer to him and burying his face into his hair, leaving a kiss on the top of his head. “Mmkay. A few more minutes.”

They ended up laying there for an hour. They didn’t talk much, just enjoyed the silence and each other’s presence. Mark eventually forced himself up, ignoring Donghyuck’s persistent whining. 

“The sooner we get this done, the more fun we can have before Taeyong comes home.”

This got Donghyuck moving, grabbing the parts of his outfit he’d taken off earlier as Mark went to clean his brushes.

★

When Mark was happy with what he had done so far, they stopped for the day. Donghyuck changed into some much looser clothes and the pair headed downstairs.

On their way to the couch, Donghyuck stopped at the grand piano, poking at a few keys.

“Do you play?” Mark asked, earning him a nod from the prince. “Can you play me something?”

Donghyuck grinned. “Sure, come sit next to me.”

Mark sat on the piano bench and stared intently at Donghyuck’s fingers as they began to play a tune that was familiar, but Mark could not remember the name. He found himself mesmerized by the quick movements, the way Donghyuck’s delicate hands moved across the keys. 

When Donghyuck started singing, it was over for Mark.

His voice was like honey, sweet and lovely. Like how Mark guessed a princess in a fairytale’s singing would sound as she attracted all the birds and mice to her. Mark could listen to it all day, he felt so hypnotized.

“Holy hell,” Mark said as the song came to an end, looking over at Donghyuck. “You… you’re so talented.”

“That means a lot coming from you,” Donghyuck giggled, knocking his shoulder into Mark’s. “I’ve played since I was little. Music is a passion of mine.”

Mark rested his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, the latter immediately wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist.

“You should sing more often.”

“I’ll sing for you anytime, lovely.”

“Jesus Christ, what is going on in here?”

Mark and Donghyuck screamed and jumped up from the piano bench. Mark hit his leg against it, groaning and almost falling into the ground. 

Behind them was Jaemin, his arms crossed with a smug smirk on his face. “I thought I felt some romance in the air.”

Donghyuck groaned, playfully punching Jaemin’s shoulder. “Buzz off, Jaem. Are your boyfriends not wondering where you went?”

Jaemin sputtered, his face turning red. “B-boyfriends? I don’t know-”

“We’re over here!” a voice called from the couch. “We’ve been here this whole time. You guys were just too infatuated to notice.”

“Renjun, shut up! Now they think we’re all dating.”

“Are we not, Jeno? Were you not kissing me just a-”

Renjun was cut off by Jaemin running over and covering his face with one of the couch’s throw pillows. Donghyuck sighed, grabbing Mark’s hand and pulling him to his side.

Mark thought about Renjun’s words. _Did kissing mean dating?_ He wasn’t sure, but didn’t want to ask. The way Donghyuck was squeezing his hand and resting against him was enough.

★

The next two days were basically the same - they worked on the portrait little by little, kissed here and there.

By the third day, the painting was finished. Mark felt proud of his work and how he captured Donghyuck’s beauty. 

“Do you see how gorgeous you are now?” Mark asked, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist from behind as he stared at the painting. 

“You really made me look beautiful. I love it,” Donghyuck whispered, turning around so their foreheads were touching. 

“That’s not my doing, Hyuckie. You _are_ beautiful.”

They didn’t need to say anything more to know they both wanted desperately to kiss, to touch, to feel each other. Their lips met quickly, moving against each other like they had been synchronized. 

Mark started walking them towards the bed, never letting their lips disconnect. The backs of Donghyuck’s legs hit the mattress and he fell, landing against the comforter. 

Mark, feeling bolder than usual, climbed on top, resting his legs on the sides of Donghyuck’s torso. He leaned down and laid a kiss right next to Donghyuck’s mouth, a tease that made the boy whine. He trailed more kisses down to his jawline, then back to a soft spot near his ear. He learned the prince’s weak spots quickly because he was so vocal.

“Ah, Mark.” Mark revelled in the way Donghyuck whimpered when he kissed and marked down his neck, admiring the reds and purples he had painted on his skin. 

Donghyuck’s hands began to feel him up, moving up the back of his thighs to his lower back, up to his front to rest against his chest. Mark shivered as Donghyuck worked on the buttons of his shirt slowly, getting revenge for Mark’s teasing. 

Donghyuck wasn’t one to be patient, though, so he ended up ripping the shirt off him, buttons flying in every direction. Mark gasped, almost scolding him, but Donghyuck quickly shushed him. “I’ll get you another one, baby.”

Their lips met again as Donghyuck explored Mark’s bare chest with cold fingers, trailing them so deliberately slow. Donghyuck soon flipped them over so he was on top and immediately started kissing his collarbones down to his chest. 

“Jesus, Hyuck,” he groaned as the boy started leaving his own marks on him, sucking and biting followed by a soft kiss each time. 

“You’re so lovely. So, so lovely,” Donghyuck sighed, peppering kisses on his neck. “Wanna make you feel good. Can I?”

Mark moaned, not knowing exactly what that would entail, but nodded quickly. “Ah, please. Please please please,” he began to beg, not even sure _what_ he was begging for, just knowing that he wanted whatever Donghyuck would give to him. 

“Shhh, the others are going to hear you, darling.” Donghyuck scooted back so he was above Mark’s knees, running his fingers on the inseam of his pants. “Can you take these off for me, baby? Wanna see your pretty thighs.”

The constant compliments made Mark feel like he had been electrified. He hurried to take off the rest of his clothes, besides his underwear, far too shy to go that far. 

“I love your thighs.” Donghyuck leaned down to press more kisses there, and Mark whined loudly, almost writhing against the bed. “Aw, so sensitive here, hm?”

The way Donghyuck spoke was intoxicating. Mark didn’t want him to stop. 

“Bet you’re pretty under these, too,” he noted, running his fingers along the hem of his boxers. 

“Hyuck, please, please,” Mark babbled, already feeling so worked up even when Donghyuck had barely done anything. 

“Have you done anything like this before?” the prince asked gently, a bit of worry in his expression. 

“No, no I haven’t but please. I want you. Make love to me, my prince.” 

Donghyuck grew shy for a moment. “Your prince?”

“My prince. My beautiful, sunshine prince,” Mark repeated, letting his fingers get tangled in Donghyuck’s hair. “Never felt this way before. Show me. Show me what it’s like to feel loved.”

And Donghyuck did. He was gentle and patient with the older, praising him as he unraveled in front of him. He didn’t laugh if Mark felt like he had messed up, but instead kissed him sweetly and helped him through the motions. 

Mark understood the meaning of euphoria when Donghyuck made love to him.

After they finished, they cleaned up before cuddling in the sheets. 

“That was incredible,” Mark sighed. His head was in Donghyuck’s lap, and the prince was carding his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re incredible, my enchantment,” Donghyuck replied, brushing the hair off Mark’s forehead before poking his nose. 

“What does this make us?”

Donghyuck considered his question, smiling down at him. “Lovers? Partners? Whatever you want to call it, doll.”

Mark absolutely adored Donghyuck’s constant use of pet names. “Lovers. I like that.”

“Now you’re my prince, too,” Donghyuck giggled, running his thumb against Mark’s lips. 

Mark kissed the pad of his finger before sitting up and cuddling up to Donghyuck’s side, resting his legs in his lap and burying his head into the crook of his neck. “Mm. I like the sound of that.”

They were pulled out of their reverie by a knock at the door. “Taeyong’s walking up to the house now, so you might want to put some clothes on,” Renjun called. 

The couple laughed, giving each other one last kiss before they stood up. They already had their pants on, so they hurried and grabbed their shirts (Mark was wearing one of Donghyuck’s, since his was now ruined) and pulled on their shoes, hurrying down the stairs. 

“Donghyuck!” Taeyong greeted his brother with a hug. Beside Taeyong was a boy Mark hadn’t seen before - his face seemed cold.

“Welcome home, hyung. Who is this?” Mark asked, looking at the stranger. 

Before Taeyong could say anything, the boy spoke up. “Doyoung Kim. I’m your brother’s suitor. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Donghyuck. And who are you?” The question was directed at Mark. 

“I’m Mark Lee. I was painting Donghyuck’s portrait,” he replied with a slight bow. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Doyoung grinned, patting Mark’s shoulder. “No need to bow. A portrait, hm? Shall we go see it?”

Taeyong agreed and so the group headed upstairs. It was the first time anyone besides Donghyuck would be seeing it, and Mark felt nervousness building in his stomach. 

He trailed behind them as they walked up the stairs, Donghyuck leading the way giddily. “It’s incredible, just wait!”

By the time Mark entered the room, everyone was crowded around the eisel, awed looks on their faces. 

“Wow,” Taeyong whispered, looking up at Mark. “This _is_ incredible. You captured him so well, Mark. Your father would be proud.”

Mark’s throat started to feel tight at the thought. He knew in his heart that his father was watching over him, helping him through his creations. He didn’t notice he was crying until there were arms wrapping around him. 

It was Jaemin, followed by Jeno, Renjun, and finally, Donghyuck, crushing him in a group hug. 

“You did well, Mark,” Jeno said, the others agreeing and showering him with praise. 

Mark started to cry harder, and he would’ve sunk into the floor if not for the boys holding him up. “That’s the first painting I've finished since my father…” He was cut off by another sob ripping out of him. 

Donghyuck whispered something to the others that caused them to let go. Donghyuck put his fingers under Mark’s chin, tilting it so he’d look at him. “Baby, you’re incredible. I’m proud of you for being so strong.”

Mark sunk his face into Donghyuck’s shoulder, clinging onto him tightly. 

A cough was heard from the other side of the room. “I don’t mean to interrupt or be insensitive, but we should really talk. The wedding will be soon, and it will be here. We need to get the painting hung in the main hall,” Taeyong noted. 

Mark nodded, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve. As soon as Doyoung and Taeyong looked away, Donghyuck planted a kiss on the top of Mark’s head. 

“Let’s start planning, shall we?”

★

Doyoung and Taeyong had a weird dynamic, Mark noticed.

There’d be instances where Doyoung let Taeyong hold his hand or rest against him, but other times he seemed cold and closed off. Taeyong didn’t seem bothered by it; it almost seemed like he understood the boy without him having to say anything. Mark admired this. 

There was one instance where Doyoung and Mark ended up alone. 

“You really like Donghyuck, huh?” Doyoung asked suddenly, making Mark sputter out protests immediately. Doyoung just laughed, hushing him. “You don’t need to lie to me, Mark. I can see it in the way he looks at you.”

Mark bit down on his lip to suppress a smile. “How does he look at me?”

“Like you’re the most precious thing in the world and, if he looks away for too long, you’ll disappear.”

A few people walked in the room, leaving Mark no time to ask what that meant. 

Mark realized a few hours later when he was alone in his room, though, that there would be a time where he’d have to travel home. 

He’d have to leave Donghyuck. 

The thought left him trembling, trying to hold back tears. He wasn’t sure if he could do it. At the same time, he couldn’t abandon his friends back home.

Staying where he was and asking them to move would be selfish, but leaving Donghyuck to live at home would be heartbreaking for both the prince and himself. 

Mark took a few deep breaths to try to get his heart in control. 

Later, when he was lying beside Donghyuck, he asked, “can I invite my friends from home to the wedding, so you think?”

“Oh goodness, yes! That’d be lovely. I want to meet your friends!” Donghyuck looked so excited over the idea, and it made Mark’s heart soften. 

“We’ll have to make an invitation for them, then. How are those coming along, by the way?”

“Renjun and Doyoung make a really good team, to be honest. There are a lot of them already made, and they all look great. We just have to stamp and address them. Ah, I can't believe my brother is getting married.”

Mark smiled, adoring the way Donghyuck snuggled into his chest. He would talk to him about leaving eventually, but not now. He wouldn’t ruin the moment.

★

The weeks before the wedding flew by so fast that Mark swears they didn’t even happen. The day was tomorrow, and people were starting to arrive from abroad.

A few of Doyoung’s friends were the first to arrive. He met Jungwoo first, a light-haired boy with a precious smile and a soft aura. 

Next was Yuta, whose hair was the longest Mark had seen on a boy. Mark thought it was pretty, and when he told him that, he hugged Mark like they’d know each other for years. 

Finally, there was Johnny. Johnny was tall, and at first, Mark was intimidated by him. He soon found out, though, that Johnny was like a big labrador puppy, excited over everything he saw. 

Mark felt warm watching the friends reunite. Even Taeyong was happy to see them, giving them all a handshake and a hug. 

He also felt anxious, though. He hoped his friends would arrive soon. In the meantime, Donghyuck comforted Mark, holding his hand wherever they went. He noticed Doyoung smiling at them a few times, sending a wink Mark’s way. 

The next day, Mark’s worries evaporated as he saw his friends walking up the path to the house. 

“Hyung! Jisung! Chenle!” Mark cried, rushing into their arms. 

“Hey, Mark.” Jaehyun rubbed his back as the four hugged. “We missed you, pal.”

Jaehyun was like an older brother to Mark. He’d taught him how the world worked, and how to survive. 

If Jaehyun was an older brother, Chenle and Jisung were his little ones. Sometimes annoying, but always endearing. 

“I finished a painting, you guys,” Mark told them with a grin, wiping his tear-streaked face. 

The three gaped at him. “Oh my goodness, Mark. I’m so proud of you.” Jaehyun pulled him into another tight hug before asking if they could see it. 

“Of course, but let me introduce you to the subject first.”

Chenle and Jisung were in awe of the giant house, walking around the main room giddily. 

“Hyuck?” 

The boy’s head popped out over the back of the sofa. “Oh! Hello, everyone!” He rushed over, shaking hands with Mark’s friends. 

They exchanged introductions before heading up to look at the painting. Jaehyun was almost moved to tears at the sight, knowing how Mark had been struggling. 

Jisung and Chenle attacked him with more hugs, refusing to let go until Jaehyun told them to. 

Soon everyone was introduced to everyone - Chenle and Renjun clicked instantly, same with Jaehyun and Johnny. Mark felt like his heart would burst as he watched everyone’s worlds come together.

★

Donghyuck was pacing the room, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

The wedding was starting soon, and Donghyuck was supposed to walk his brother down the aisle. 

“Why are you so nervous, baby?” Mark asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto his lap. 

“I don’t even know,” Donghyuck said, exasperated. “I guess it’s just so different. So new. It’s okay, once it starts it’ll be okay.” He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, their foreheads now touching. “It’ll be okay, plus you look so handsome, doll.”

Mark blushed, ducking his head down. “You look more handsome, my prince.”

“Mmm, no. You’re handsomest.” Donghyuck leaned down to lay a kiss on Mark’s jaw. 

“Don’t get me riled up, Hyuckie. I have to go out there soon, and I can’t show up with a big purple mark on my jaw.”

“Says who?” Donghyuck giggled, relenting and crawling off Mark’s lap. He reached over to smooth out his tux, adjusting his tie. 

It felt so domestic, the way Donghyuck seemed so intent on making sure the tie looked right, his brow furrowing as he focused. 

“It looks fine, Duckie,” Mark promised, planting a kiss on his head. “I’m gonna go get my seat. You’ll be okay?”

Donghyuck nodded, biting his lip. “As long as you’re in the audience, I know I’ll be fine.”

Mark smiled and stood up, getting ready to head out. “I’ll see you soon, love.”

Mark quickly found his seat beside his friends. Jaehyun wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair. Mark pushed him off, laughing along with the others. 

Everyone fell silent as organ music filled the hall. First to walk down the aisle was Doyoung, accompanied by an older man Mark guessed was his father. Doyoung was wearing a white suit with a black tie. He had a smile on his face, sending a wave towards his friends who excitedly waved back. 

Following them was Taeyong and Donghyuck. Taeyong was wearing the complete opposite of Doyoung’s outfit. It was almost as if they completed each other. 

Donghyuck immediately found Mark in the crowd, his body visibly relaxing. He tried not to giggle as Mark made faces at him to keep him calm. 

Doyoung and Taeyong stood across each other at the altar, looking at each other so softly. Mark wasn’t paying much attention to that, though. The priest’s words were like noise to him as he stared at Donghyuck. 

The prince was focused on the reception, since he was the best man and kind of had to be, so he didn’t notice how Mark was staring at him and only him. 

_Gods_ , Mark thought. He couldn’t believe he got to call the beautiful boy his. 

He nearly wished it was them at the altar instead of the older boys, but he decided it was too fantastical and much too early. However, while looking at the ray of sunshine that was Donghyuck, he couldn’t help but imagine them grasping each other’s hands to place the hands on their ring fingers. 

The ceremony went by rather quickly, and the reception kicked off immediately. Flutes of champagne were passed around until everyone (even Chenle and Jisung, which Mark was rather worried about) had one. 

“A toast to the grooms!” Yuta yelled over the room, causing everyone to lift their glasses and cheer. 

Donghyuck had been attached to Mark’s side since the ceremony ended, and the two walked around and talked to others as a pair. 

“Are you guys seeing each other?” Jisung asks them out of the blue, receiving a punch on the arm from Chenle. “Bastard! What was that for?”

“Yes, we are,” Donghyuck stated like it was the only thing he knew was true. 

Mark didn’t know if it was the few glasses of alcohol talking or what, because they hadn’t told anyone else besides Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin, but they basically saw it for themselves. 

“I told you, Chenle!” Jisung cheered, punching the other boy back. “Okay. I was just curious. Bye guys!” The pair moved on to torment the other partygoers. 

“Are we telling people about us now?” Mark asked, looking at Donghyuck curiously. The prince’s cheeks were flushed. The alcohol was clearly affecting him. 

“Why not?”

Mark shrugged, taking the boy’s hand. “I don’t know, just curious. I didn’t know if it was okay or not.”

“Of course, angel. I want to show you off. Maybe not tonight - don’t want to take away from Taeyong and Doyoung. But later on, I would like to. I want the world to know that the extravagant Mark Lee is mine.” Donghyuck squeezed his hand, giving him a bright smile. 

Mark felt his heart swell. “Come on, my prince. Let’s go dance.”

★

As they were undressing later that night to change into their pajamas, Donghyuck asked a question so quietly Mark almost didn’t hear it.

“Are you going to have to leave?”

Mark’s eyes widened, turning to look at the boy who was sitting on the bed, nervously picking at his nail beds. 

“What makes you ask that?” Mark questions warily, moving to sit beside him. 

“I was talking to Jaehyun… He mentioned you going home. Are you going to go home?” Donghyuck whispered, not meeting Mark’s eyes. “I don’t want to be selfish and force you to stay. But I would miss you so terribly.”

Mark chewed on his lip, his throat tightening as he stared at the other boy’s fingers. He reached over and grabbed them, holding them in his lap. 

“I don’t want to leave either. I don’t know what to do,” Mark answered honestly, interlocking their fingers together. “I can’t leave my home and all my friends behind, but I can’t leave you either. Christ, why is being in love so difficult?”

“Being in love?”

“Well, yes. I do love you, Donghyuck. Even if you don’t feel the same about me yet, I do not feel ashamed of my feelings. I love you, my prince. You made me feel like I was important for the first time in a while. You showed me what it’s like to love and be loved in these past weeks. Maybe it’s too soon, but I do not care a bit. I love you.”

Donghyuck whimpered, and it was then Mark realized the boy was crying. “God, Mark, you fool. I love you, so much.”

Donghyuck hugged him like he was afraid of him vanishing into thin air, holding him so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe. 

“Go home if you must, but I will be writing to you every day. Even if you get tired of my constant letters, I will keep writing to you. I’ll even get poetic if I must.” Donghyuck let go to stare at Mark, his expression so raw and full of emotion. “However, if you would like, you are welcome to stay here. Or… or maybe I could come stay with you. It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re still mine.”

“I’ll always be yours, Hyuckie. I’ll always be here.” Mark pointed right to where his heart was racing in his chest. “No matter how far apart we may be, I will be in your heart.”

“I need to cuddle,” Donghyuck stated, grabbing Mark and forcing him to lay down, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Just want to hold you. I want to always hold you.”

Mark’s mind was racing and his heart was being pulled in every direction. He wanted to stay, but he couldn’t leave his friends and home and _life_ behind. 

He didn’t sleep very well that night, but Donghyuck’s warmth put him somewhat at ease.

★

“Hyung, I don’t know what to do.”

Mark had dragged Jaehyun away from the breakfast table and up the stairs, locking the door behind them. 

“About…?”

Mark sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Donghyuck. Hyung, I love him. I love him so much. I don’t know how I’m supposed to leave him,” Mark cried, blinking away his tears. 

“Mark, first of all, take a breath before you start hyperventilating.” Mark did, finding comfort in the way Jaehyun rubbed his back. “Second, why would you have to leave him?”

“I can’t abandon you, or Chenle and Jisung, or my life all together. I can’t just leave.”

Jaehyun shrugged. “Where is your heart?”

“My heart?” Mark wasn’t sure he understood the question. 

“Yes, your heart. Is your heart at home, or is your heart here with Donghyuck?”

“Well, here with Donghyuck…”

“Then you should stay,” Jaehyun stayed like it was the simplest thing in the world. “Follow your heart. If your heart wishes to stay with Donghyuck, then that’s what you should do.”

“But… what about you? And the others?”

Jaehyun smiled, tilting his head. “We’ll be fine. We can stay in contact still. If your love is here, then you should be here too.”

Mark hugged Jaehyun tightly, thanking him for his help. 

“You should ask him if he’d like to travel with you to get your things from home. I’m sure he’d like that.”

★

“Hyuckie,” Mark hummed, gently, shoving the boy’s sleeping body. “Hyuck, wake up. It’s nearly noon.”

Donghyuck groaned, throwing the sheets over his head and rolling over. Mark rolled his eyes fondly, gently running his hands over the soft covers until he found Donghyuck’s side. He had discovered that he was extremely ticklish, and used this to his advantage.

He started to poke the area right above the boy’s hips, a scream emitting from under the sheets.

“Okay! I’m up!” Donghyuck said between giggles, shoving at Mark’s hands. Mark relented, now facing a pouting prince.

He pressed a kiss to his lips, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “Baby, I’m going to stay.” 

Donghyuck shot up like he had just downed twelve cups of black coffee. “Mark, you better not be joking, because I’ll literally end you if you are,” Donghyuck said seriously.

Mark smiled, bringing a hand up to the boy’s cheek. “I’m serious. My heart is telling me to stay here, with you.”

Donghyuck threw his arms around him, tackling him back onto the bed. “Oh, Mark. I’m so happy.”

“I also wanted to ask if you’d like to travel home with me, so I can get my things and say goodbye.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Anything for you, my beloved,” Donghyuck whispered. “Now let me kiss you silly.”

★

_Two years later_

“Mark! You need to come in soon, you’re going to get sunburnt!”

The painter was standing on the beach, eisel dug into the sand and brush in hand. “A few more minutes, lovey. I’m just about finished.”

Donghyuck came up behind him, pressing a hand to his neck. “Look at you, you’re already turning into a tomato, silly boy.”

“Hey! Don’t look,” Mark instructed, moving so his body blocked the canvas from Donghyuck’s view. “You’re not allowed to see it yet.”

“Fine, fine.” Donghyuck relented, moving to sit in the sand off to the side. “I love how you get when you paint. You get all focused and your tongue sticks out through your teeth. It’s adorable.”

Mark noticed that his tongue _was_ poking out and scowled. He stuck his tongue out towards Donghyuck, who giggled.

“Be careful, I might just come kiss you.” Donghyuck started making obnoxiously loud kissing noises, causing Mark to cringe.

“I’ll kiss you breathless later, baby.”

Donghyuck sighed happily, laying down despite the fact that he was fully clothed and would definitely find sand in his pockets later on.

“Do you think this is heaven?” Donghyuck asked suddenly.

“Think? Darling, I know this is heaven,” Mark replied, adding the finishing stroke to his canvas. “Come here.”

Mark moved out of the way so his partner could see his painting in all its glory. His heart quickened as he heard him gasp.

“Mark… God, I love you.”

The painting was a snapshot of the day Donghyuck found out the truth, the day he decided he’d pose for Mark. The day he ran into the ocean while Mark sat on the beach, as portrayed on the canvas.

“This was the moment I knew I’d fall for you, you know. It was the first time I saw you so vulnerable, the first time I saw _you_. You told me you were insecure in how you looked… I swore to myself that day that I would do everything in my power to change that. You, Donghyuck Lee, are the most beautiful man with the most beautiful soul. A soul which…which I’d like to call mine.”

Donghyuck cocked his head, a confused smile on his face. “I’m already yours, Mark.”

Mark grinned, digging in his coat pocket. “Oh, my sunshine boy. I’m yours, as well.” His hand felt the item he was searching for, pulling it out. “But I would like to be yours, for the rest of our lives.”

He opened the velvet box, kneeling down in the sand. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck whispered, his hands covering his mouth. “Are you…”

“Yes, my prince.” Mark held the box up, presenting the golden wedding band engraved with the letters _M &D_. “Marry me?”

Donghyuck was sobbing now, falling to his knees in front of Mark and taking his head in his hands. 

“Of course, my love. God, I love you so much.” 

Mark slid the ring onto Donghyuck’s finger before bringing their lips together, ignoring the sand filling his shoes. 

When Mark felt like he couldn’t breathe, he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you so incredibly much, my prince. Let’s get inside before I actually do burn.”

Donghyuck gave him one last peck before standing up, holding a hand to assist Mark off the ground as well. They worked together to bring his supplies back to the house. 

They hung the painting above their shared bed, amongst the other works Mark had finished in the past years. 

As they flopped down on the plush comforter, and as Mark stared into Donghyuck’s soft, brown eyes, he knew what he said earlier was true. Donghyuck was his heaven. 

Mark got seasick easily, but Donghyuck kept him steady and excited for the next voyage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic has been such a joy to write. Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
